


we can stay marigold forever

by totalsafety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, lil bit of angst, lil bit of fluff, they're definitely aged up just not a lot for sure kuroo is in uni already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>realist, meet romantic aka kuroo: ilysm you're the best // kenma: okay.....that sounds fake but okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can stay marigold forever

“Kenma, look. Isn’t this cool?”

Kuroo nudges his phone under Kenma’s face, right over the other’s game. 

“I can’t see,” Kenma says, pausing his game to try and look at Kuroo’s phone.

Kuroo moves his phone back a little as he leans over to rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. Kuroo spreads his legs out on the couch, and Kenma rests an elbow on the couch arm to steady himself. 

On Kuroo’s phone is a picture, generic and simple. Two overlapping arms forming an x. Small, black tattoos on each wrist. The ace of spades for the arm on the right. The king of spades for the one on the left. 

When Kenma turns to Kuroo, he finds the other already looking at him, grinning wide with excitement.

“Would you do something like that with me?” Kuroo asks. “Not now, not soon, of course. But do you like it?”

Kenma’s face is blank, jaw set too rigid for him to be just indifferent. Kuroo’s face falls as he sits straight up, staring at Kenma in confusion. 

“But I get you stuff so we can match all the time. Do you—” Kuroo hesitates, coming to a revelation he’s hesitant to admit. “Do you pretend to like it just so I won’t be upset?”

“No, I’m not pretending. I like it,” Kenma says, patting the back of Kuroo’s hand for reassurance. But Kenma pulls back instead of leaving his hand on top of Kuroo’s. It doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“I like it. But you get me things like clothes. Keychains. Coffee cups. And that,” Kenma gestures to the phone, pausing to choose his words carefully. “That would be forever.”

“Well, aren't we forever?” Kuroo says jokingly, waiting for Kenma’s small smile. But it never comes. 

Kuroo feels short of breath, and his heart is turning into lead, growing heavier and heavier with each beat. He doesn’t have enough strength for his next words to be anything other than a slow whisper. 

“You don't think we’re forever?”

Kenma looks as distraught as Kuroo, but it’s not the same kind. It’s guiltier, the panic of someone who’s been caught in the act. Someone who’s never had to worry about being caught. Someone who’s cornered. 

“I don't know,” Kenma rushes, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes flicker from his feet, to the couch, to the tv, to anywhere but Kuroo. “I just..”

“What?” Kuroo says, hearing distress in his own voice, laced with desperation. 

“We're really young,” Kenma blurts. “That’s all. Like, remember when your favorite color was black? And then, suddenly, now it's marigold.”

“It's marigold because of you!”

Kenma stops moving, looking at Kuroo immediately. 

“What?” Kenma says, more confused than incredulous.

“Your hair and your eyes,” Kuroo laughs chaotically. Laugh quickly fading, his voice drops to a hush. “It’s your color, Kenma.”

“You’ve never told me that.”

Kuroo swipes a hand through his hair, looking to the side before his arms drop limp in his lap.

“I only realized after I had confessed. I used to think yellow was just ok, and after—” Kuroo swallows. 

“After you returned my feelings I wanted to have yellow everything. So I went to the store. They had all these shades; I felt a little overwhelmed. But at the register the lady asked me if I was a decorator. ‘Because marigold is in,’ she said. I looked down at all the stuff I'd bought. Nothing was even remotely yellow. Everything I had picked was marigold.”

Kuroo’s shoulders sag, just a fraction, but enough to be perceptible.

“Every last item,” Kuroo breathes out. “It was you. I was surrounding myself with _**you**_.”

“Kuroo, I didn’t,” Kenma trails off. He takes the time to find his voice, making sure he speaks clearly. “I didn't know.”

“No,” Kuroo says softly. “You didn't believe.”

Kenma drops his knees to the side, tucking his feet under. He stares at his hands, wringing themselves in his lap. “You're very popular, Kuroo. Everyone likes you. You can stand in line for groceries and make friends. You don't have doubts. You could have anyone.”

Kuroo just allows himself a tight smile, even though his body is volumes more relaxed than before. Kenma’s eyes flicker over, and he reaches for Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo takes it, scooting closer until his Kenma’s legs are almost on top of his own. 

“But I picked you. What will it take to convince you, kitten?”

Kenma shrugs, flushing at the nickname. Kuroo leans in slowly, giving Kenma a chance to push him away. Without any resistance, Kuroo presses a soft kiss to Kenma’s jaw, head tilted to compensate for height. He pulls back, and gives Kenma another gentle kiss on his cheek, and one more on his temple. 

Kenma tightens his grip on Kuroo’s hand, and every flash of lead in Kuroo’s heart disappears.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispers. 

Kenma climbs into his lap, burying his face in Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo wraps himself around Kenma, laying down and pulling the nearest blanket over them. 

Kuroo tucks Kenma’s hair behind his ear, trailing his fingers down the other’s jaw. Kenma leans in, their lips touching once before Kuroo starts talking against Kenma’s mouth. 

“I’ll love you forever.” 

Kenma pulls back an inch, but Kuroo chases him. He starts talking again, their lips still touching, and Kuroo feels Kenma smile. 

“I mean it,” he says, muffled from their proximity. 

“Okay,” Kenma agrees, ducking his head to Kuroo’s chest. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> wouldn't it be cool if the tattoos were oikawa and iwa (✪o✪) also yah I know marigold so pretentious shut up it's fucking yellow


End file.
